


You Save me, While I Save You

by Saberstorm



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: F/M, War of the Ring, at least the characters were at least(my ocs i mean), based off of an old anime, includes mentions of death but nobody in present time dies, prepare for tears, really hope you'll like it, so many characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6068731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saberstorm/pseuds/Saberstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kameyo Genji is a shinigami: A spirit who goes to the human world to protect and escort souls to their afterlife when it's their time. After being a shingigami frsix years now, she finally gets her first solo misson: Tohru Honda. However, things do not go as Kameyo plans as she follows Tohru around and meets her friends, regaing lost memories which involve the Mabudachi trio. Kameyo defies her mission and decides to try and save tohru, but why?<br/>(This summary might be changed later)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Save me, While I Save You

_Where...where am I? What happened? Why is it so dark, where is the light?_

I was currently in some sort of room, where it seems to be just filled with complete darkness. If I didn't know any better, I would've thought I've gone blind, but I was able to see my body parts just fine for some reason, so why am I here? As I continued to look around, I got up and started walking to who knows where. I was racking my brains for any clue as to how I got here, but every time I did, I would draw blank. I just can't remember what happened for some reason. I...I'm actually starting to get scared now.

"Ok, ok, calm down here. Let me at least remember things about myself. Like my name! Ok, my name is....M-my name is...WHAT IS MY NAME!?" I yelled out in frustration, the place I am in actually causing a slight echo. I started pacing around the room in circles, getting angrier and angrier by the minute, until something suddenly popped into my mind.

' **Kameyo Genji...** ' Is what the voice said.

"Kameyo...Genji...that's my name...That's my name! ok, now let's try remembering something else, like my age." I said to myself excitedly. Maybe I'll be able to remember how I got here, too. That would be great. With that in mind, I started pacing around the room some more, thinking of more things about me.

Wtih all this pacing, I was able to at least remember my age. I'm 18 years old. Still a teenager, but not an adult just yet. Maybe I was a college student or something. As I continue mindlessly pacing around, I was suddenly stopped by a solid thing of some sorts, and I got knocked down.

"Owww, what was that?" I asked myself. I looked up and saw that the thing I bumped into was actually a man, who was DEFINITELY not here before.

"Oh, I'm sorry, are you alright?" The man asked. His voice was deep, and he look to be in his late 30's maybe. He was definitely taller than me, and older. He was pale, with short dark hair and a beard. His eyes were brown, and he wore glasses.

"Yes, I'm fine." I said. He gave me his hand and I took it, allowing him to help me up.

"Do you remember you're name, by any chance?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yea, It's Kameyo. Kameyo Genji. What's yours?" I replied.

"My name is Touka Nanami. I guess you are wondering why you are here?" He asked, I nodded, hoping he'll tell me. "Well, Kameyo, I must warn you.You may not like what I'm about to tell you." He informed me. My smile from a while ago went away when he said that.

"What do you mean?" I asked. He let out a sigh and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Kameyo, you are here, because you have unfortunately died today." Touka said grimly. My eyes widened in disbelief. This...this has to be a joke.

"No...no I couldn't have died. M-maybe I'm just in a coma or something. Yea, yea That has to be the case. Please tell me you're joking!" I asked frantically. My eyes were starting to well up in tears.

"I'm afraid I'm not joking. You are not in a coma, you are not passed out. You are in fact dead." He said grimly. The tears in my eyes have finally came and slid down my face. I got on my knees and cried, because I was all I could do at that moment. I felt the man kneel down to my level and stared comforting me. "There there, Kameyo. Please calm down. He said, attempting to comfort me. I kept crying for a minute, then I looked up at him, wiping my eyes and looking at him with confusion.

"How will I be able to calm down, I've just been told I'm dead. I know I can't remember anything other than basic information about myself, but this is still so hard to take in. I probably had family I've just left behind, friends, and I can't remember them. Not to mention I'm 18, I probably just got into college and-"

"Shhh...Quiet, Kameyo, just take a deep breath and calm down." He said, putting both of his hands on my shoulder now and not just one. I decided to listen and just took a deep breath, my sobs slowly coming down to heavy breaths that I'm now trying to control. Tears still ran down my face but were slowly starting to stop. "Worry about the situation won't make it better my dear, it can only make it worse."He said.

"I don't think it could get any worser than this."I said.

"Trust me, dear, it can get so much worse." Touka said grimly, the hold on my shoudlers tightening slightly. I guess he's right, there's really nothing else I do, and worrying won't get me anywhere.

"So, back to other matters: Where am I? Am I in the afterlife?" I asked.

"Yes, and no." He said. Huh?

"The afterlife you are referring to is what we call, 'The Safe Haven' where the angels reside. Right now we are in purgatory, or at least the entrance of purgatory." He said, then continued. "When you're ready, we are going to a place called the underworld, where spirits called Shinigami reside, and is what you will become." He finished. The Underworld? A Shinigami? I've heard somethings about them but not all that much. 

"A Shinigami, what's that? Is it bad? Is it a punishment?" I asked, slightly panicked.

"Well, it depends on how you look at it, but overall no, it's not a punishment." He stated. I looked at him curiously, as a way to tell him to keep talking.

"Shinigamis are protectors of souls. They go to earth and protect a human from untimed death, then eventually take the soul when their time has come, and take them to the safe haven, turning them into an angel." He said. A protector of souls...that doesn't sound too bad I guess.

"I-I guess when you put it that way, it does sound interesting. It's like I'm an angel of death in a way, right?" I asked.

"Precisely. So, what will it be? Will you come with me?" He asked with a big jolly grin, holding out his hand. A protector of souls...it actually doesn't sound that bad. With that in mind, i got upand grabbed his hand.

"Wonderful! Well then, I guess I should take you to the underworld, so-" He said excitedly, but I cut him off because I remembered something.

"Wait a minute, I just have one more question before we go." I said. Actually i have way more tha one question.

"And what would that be, my dear?" He asked.

"Why can't I remember anything. All I can remember is my age and my name. I don't know how I died, I can't remember friends and family, if I even had any. And also, I want to know more about Shinigamis. Surely there has to be more to them, and you ment-"

"Woah, calm down Kameyo. I forgot to explain that to you." He said, cutting me off, then he continued. "Losing memories of your past life is in fact normal for a Shinigami. We don't know why it happens, but it happens. But don't worry, when you do in fact get your memories back, nothing bad will happen to you. You'll be fine. As for your other questions, all will be answered when we get to the Underworld." He explained. I guess that makes me less scared. "Now, shall we go?" He asked. Holding out his hand again. I looked at him and smiled, taking his hand. This might not be so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick note: The Shinigami's in this story ar NOT related to the shinigami's in Full Moon, they do however share similarities, but what I'm trying to say is that the full moon universe and the Fruits basket universe are not the same universe.


End file.
